


Payback

by beestings



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, i needed some dorky kanachika for my bday, theyre dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 11:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beestings/pseuds/beestings
Summary: Chika insists that she needs to do something for her girlfriend Kanan, after realizing how much she's done for her.





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Very quick KanaChika drabble! Also doubles as my birthday present for myself and for everyone who reads this! ;w;

“I love you, Kanan-chan.”

 

Kanan blinked a few times before lifting her head from her phone screen to face Chika, who had her own face buried in her taller girlfriend’s back. “Why all of a sudden, Chika?”

 

Chika snuggled closer. “Does everything have to have a reason? I just felt like saying it...”

 

“You just sound suspicious now,” Kanan laughed. Chika pouted. “But I suppose you’re right. I was just curious, I guess.” The diver turned back to her phone for a few short seconds before Chika spoke up again.

 

“I was thinking about how much you’ve done for me, and how much you’ve inspired me,” The orange-head admitted. “I feel like I gotta pay you back, but I don’t know how…”

 

“Is it really that big of a deal?”

 

“Of course it is!” Chika insisted. “You’ve done so much for me, and I _need_ to return the favor!”

 

Kanan patted Chika’s head. “Please don’t overthink it, Chika,” she laughed. “You being here is good enough for me. I wouldn’t want anything else.”

 

“Really?” Chika asked softly.

 

“Yeah, of course!”

 

Chika lifted her head up so it rested on her girlfriend’s shoulder. “So…you wouldn’t want me to pay double whenever I come to your shop? Or helping you around with schoolwork and extra stuff? Or a lifetime supply of mikans?”

 

“You already do the first two things, and I’m pretty sure the third one is what _you_ want,” Kanan replied, ruffling Chika’s hair.

 

The orange-head whined. “C’mon, Kanan-chan! There’s gotta be at least _one_ thing you want!”

 

“Hmm,” the diver tapped her chin, “I guess there _is_ one thing…”

 

Chika shot up, her ruby eyes shining. “Tell me! Let me help you! _Tell meeeeeeee_!”

 

“Give me a kiss.”

 

The request didn’t immediately process in Chika’s head, and for a few moments, she continued dumbly staring at Kanan. Once it clicked, her face turned red, and she squeaked.

 

“ _Ehhhhhh?!_ You bully!” Chika huffed, trying to cover her bright red face.

 

“Didn’t you say you wanted to pay me back? Anything I wanted, right?” Kanan innocently asked.

 

Chika averted her gaze. “Y-yeah, but…you didn’t have to ask for something so embarrassing…”

 

“That’s true, but that’s what I want, right?” The third-year smirked.

 

The orange-head muttered an incomprehensible and reluctant agreement.

 

Kanan just laughed. “You can be really cute sometimes, Chika. I love you too.”

 

Chika just lightly smacked Kanan’s shoulder, and nuzzled her red and embarrassed face into it. “You’re lucky I love you.”

 

“Or what?”

 

“Just shut up.”

 

“Am I still getting my kiss?”

 

Kanan was answered with a pillow in the face.


End file.
